In the rabbit model, different aspects of corneal wound healing were evaluated. Immunofluorescent studies of experimental keratophakia showed that implanted lyophilized lenticules did not stimulate fibronectin systhesis or keyatocyte repopulation by adjacent deratocytes. Alterations in keratin and actin proteins in regenerating corneal epithelium were also evaluated.